Monastery of Ascension
The Monastery of Ascension, or the Ascension dungeon, is a high-level Slayer dungeon in the Feldip Hills that contains a number of magic-based monsters, all of which are weak to Ranged. The monastery is home to the Order of Ascension, a former Guthixian group that has been kidnapping local villagers. The lowest level monsters in the monastery require 81 Slayer, while the bosses require 95 Slayer. The main purpose of the dungeon is for hunting the ascension crossbow. The crossbow is made by combining a dragon crossbow, the six different ascension signets dropped by the legiones bosses, and 100 ascension shards. The legiones are accessed by using the ascension keystones on their individual laboratories, which are dropped by the slayer monsters in the dungeon. Location The Monastery of Ascension is located north-west of Oo'glog, east of Mobilising Armies. Fast ways to get nearby are with the Oo'glog lodestone, a ring of duelling, spirit tree or Mobilising Armies teleport to Mobilising Armies, or using the charter ship to Oo'glog. Players can also teleport to the fairy ring coordinates and travel south-west to reach the temple. A tour of the dungeon .]] The Monastery of Ascension requires 81 Slayer to enter and boosts can be used. The dungeon is on one level, with the entrance and exit at the most southwestern point. Rorarii, Gladii, Capsarii and Scutarii are scattered around the dungeon, which extends around a giant pit in the middle of the dungeon, which can be avoided by using the three agility shortcuts. The first one, which is the closest to the entrance, requires an Agility level of 80. Using this shortcut takes you closer to Legio Quartus, Legio Quintus, Legio Sextus and the reserved area. If you are unable to use this shortcut, another one lies a little further ahead; this requires level 70 Agility and drops you quite close to Legio Secundus and Legio Tertius. The final shortcut is at the Statue of Guthix, which requires 60 Agility to go through. The level 70 and 80 shortcuts have a Scutarii patrolling the area. The reserved area requires 90 Agility (can be boosted) to jump the gap, and there are two entrances to get in there. The first one is in a room with Gladii and Capsarii, and jumping the gap drops you in a location with five Scutarii. The other one is a little deeper, but drops you off to the other members of the dungeon. There are also six labs, with Primus' being the closest and Sextus being the farthest. You'll need their respective keys (and a Slayer level of 95) to enter their labs and fight them. NPCs The only non-player character near the monastery is Ocellus, found directly outside the entrance. He tells you to go down and stop the Order of Ascension from kidnapping the villagers. He can also combine the appropriate items into an ascension crossbow. Monsters Slayer creatures All four of the creatures require 81 Slayer and can be assigned by Duradel/Lapalok, Kuradal or Morvran. Each of them are found all around the monastery, but some areas are more heavily populated than others. Refer to the map for details. Legiones Each of the legiones requires his appropriate keystone to enter his room. They each drop a signet that can be used to make the ascension crossbow. They all are level 304 with 30,000 life points. Their special effects occur every time 1/4th of life points are gone. Abilities cannot overhit the quarter marks; a Bombardment that should deal 2,500 damage against a Legio with 15,305 life points will deal 305 damage instead. The Legiones benefit from damage reduction, which decreases as you get closer until you are within melee range of them. The Legiones' lightning attack also bypasses protection prayers/curses. Unique items Ascension crossbow The most sought after item in the dungeon, the ascension crossbow is made by giving Ocellus the six signets of the legiones, a main hand dragon crossbow, and 100 ascension shards. It degrades the same way as drygore weaponry, lasting for 10 hours until it must be repaired by Bob for 2 million coins or a lower amount on a player's armour stand depending on their Smithing level. A further 100 shards can be added to make an off-hand ascension crossbow. The bolts for the crossbow are made by fletching ascension shards, requiring 90 Fletching and giving one bolt per shard. Ascension keys Another sought after item which is a must to make the Ascension crossbow. It can be dropped by any of the all monsters quite rarely. There are six different types of keys, and each one only lasts for one kill before disintegrating. Ascension fragments and shards The slayer monsters also drop ascension fragments, which can be fletched with bronze bolts and bronze arrows to create fragment bolts and fragment arrows, respectively, which are nearly useless against most creatures, but are equivalent to royal bolts against the Ascension creatures. The slayer monsters also drop Ascension shards, which can be fletched into ascension bolts, which work well with the Ascension crossbow. History of the Order The slayer creatures drop order journal pages, which are added to the History of the Order to learn more about the history of the Order of Ascension and the Fourth and Fifth Ages. If one does not want to fight the monsters for the pages, you can search throughout the dungeon for them. Trivia *The dungeon's inhabitants are similar to the Polypore Dungeon in terms of attack. Both attack with magic attacks. However, the inhabitants of this dungeon have extremely high defence against non-ranged attacks, while the ones at the Polypore Dungeon have a damage cap of 40 and average defence for any non-magic based attack. Summoning familiars are not affected by this. *The dungeon's inhabitants each have their own spawn animation, whereas most monsters simply "appear". For example, when a Rorarius respawns, it look as if they dropped from the ceiling. *When mousing over the inhabitants of the dungeon to see their weaknesses, sometimes the monster may show a "Nothing" weakness, while others show the Ranged weakness. Attacking a monster that shows a "Nothing" weakness turns into the ranged weakness. *A day after the dungeon's release, the monsters in the dungeon received an improved drop table. Prior to this, none of the monsters dropped charms and dropped low level equipment that was not worth their combat level. *This dungeon is the only Slayer dungeon that has a level requirement to enter, with the exception of Kuradal's dungeon, which can only be entered while on a task from Kuradal; requiring level 75 Slayer. *The dungeon seems to be completely inspired by Ancient Rome. There are many areas that show that it is mainly of Roman influence. For example, Gladius is the basic ancient roman sword, from which the famous gladiators took the name. Also, the names have Roman numerals in them, such as "Ascension Keystone I", "Ascension Signet IV", etc. The names of the Legiones are also based on Roman ordinal numbers. *The Statue of Guthix is most likely the Order's attempt at combining human bodies to create a new Guthix, due to the dead bodies and crystals on a platform in the middle as well as the examine text saying the statue "glows with unnatural energy". *In several "prison areas" there are dead villagers. Upon examination they can give the following: **Ocellus spoke of kidnappings. This person must have been one of them. **Ocellus spoke of kidnappings. Such a waste. **Ocellus spoke of kidnappings. This person must have been one of the unlucky ones. ** Ocellus spoke of kidnappings. No one should have to meet their fate down here. Category:Temples